


Bullshit

by Faerytalelove8



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis/Harry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerytalelove8/pseuds/Faerytalelove8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going through all of my old writings that I was gonna post as fanfics like years ago, I thought this one was a little rough, but felt it was alright to publish. I might possibly edit it for future readers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through all of my old writings that I was gonna post as fanfics like years ago, I thought this one was a little rough, but felt it was alright to publish. I might possibly edit it for future readers.

Bullshit

It had all happened really quickly; One Direction forming. It happened as slow as death; Harry and Louis realizing what was really between them. One minute he was being called back on the stage with the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen, the next he was wallowing because the beautiful boy was his straight best friend.

They’d been through it all; the finding themselves, Louis’ journey to acceptance of his own sexual orientation, getting together, and hiding the hate. They had to hide more after they got together, they didn’t act like Larry anymore- PR had squashed that. They took care of rumors even creating a few of their own- Harry wasn’t really the ladies man they played him out to be, he just had a lot of friends- and then there was the whole Eleanor thing, which just so happened to be only a little false.

In fact, Louis got along with Eleanor just fine- if he wasn’t with Harry, he would probably be with her. Harry tried his hardest not to get jealous, he didn’t have a very good self esteem and reminded himself constantly when they were out that Louis loved him, not her.

But lately, Harry wondered if Louis’ love for him even applied anymore. Louis would spend every evening with Eleanor, and Harry would wait for him to get back home and into his arms.

It was one particular night such as these that Harry sat on the couch, watching old sitcoms, and missing Louis. His brown curls were already in a mess from the many times he’d ran his hands through them. Louis hadn’t texted him today. Hadn’t even told him where he was going, but Harry could guess perfectly; Eleanor. 

 

But something changes everything; a tweet.

 

Harry had smiled when he’d seen it at first, “funny that no matter what happens they will never deny larry” thinking it was so true, they never did deny that larry was real, and he was glad that the fans were supportive and hoped that Louis and he were actually together. He’d hope some day that they could come out and the fans would be happy for them.

He could envision them holding hands at the park, on stage, in interviews. They would be able to be seen together not just because they lived together. They wouldn’t have to hide anymore if they were allowed to come out, everyone would see how great they were together.

But then... but then Harry read on... the reason this was even coming to his feed in the first place, Louis’ tweet.

@skyleridk Hows this , Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard. I’m happy why can’t you accept that.

 

That was it.

 

That was.... that hurt.

 

Harry couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe.

He didn’t want to believe it, that Louis would say those things. He didn’t want to believe that even for a moment that Louis had any kinds of hate towards the Larry fans, that Louis would publicly say something demeaning against what Harry and he had.

Tears pricked at Harry’s eyes as he read and reread the tweet. Over and over again.

Louis hadn’t been home for the last two hours, when Harry had seen the tweet it had been around an hour after Louis had posted it. He sat there staring at his phone until the clock struck 10:30. This was when he decided to move, the tears drying and turning his face into a mask.

Harry couldn’t be there, in that house, THEIR house, he couldn’t stand to sit there in the house they’d picked out together for the amazing view from their bedroom. He couldn’t stand to stay in the house that they’d poured all of their love into. They’d made memories in this house, made love almost every night that first year. They’d put their heart and soul into the house that was purely meant for THEM.

Harry couldn’t stay there and wait for Louis to return- IF he returned. He couldn’t bear the thoughts of Louis saying anything to him, of Louis not even saying anything to him. He couldn’t bear the thoughts of looking at him, he knew he would cry if he did. And he didn’t think he had any more tears available.

Louis had taken the beard thing too far, he’d actually developed feelings for El, shifted Harry aside. Harry had had a haunch, in the beginning, when Louis started going out with El more, and their nights of love making were less and less common. He’d just thought that Louis was tired, that Louis was busy trying to please management. But Louis had just fallen for Eleanor, like Harry meant nothing. Like Harry wasn’t the real reason Eleanor had had to come into their lives in the first place.

Harry immediately picked up his phone at those thoughts. He dialed Niall, he could talk to Niall. Niall had seen the tweet as well, and understood Harry’s position. Niall had been there for Harry on nights that Louis and Eleanor went out. Harry had called him up on more than one occasion, sometimes just showing up at his house, to mope about that Louis was gone, and to illustrate his worries that Louis didn’t want him around anymore. Sure, Harry had had those thoughts on more than one occasion, but he didn’t ACTUALLY think they were ever true, or he HOPED beyond all measure of a hope that they weren’t. 

Niall insists that Harry move in with him, to which Harry agrees. He can’t continue living in that house, he can’t continue loving someone who didn’t love him with the same vigor or same meaning behind it anymore. Harry wonders if Louis had ever truly loved him at all, or if he was just a stand-in until the right person came around.

Niall had been the one around for Harry, Liam and Zayn were out with their girlfriends, Louis was always out with Eleanor. So originally, before they had established that Harry could call Niall about these types of things, Harry would just hop on by Niall’s and hang out and play Fifa, this would usually end up with relationship discussions.

Louis’ tweet really didn’t come as such a shock to Niall, sure he was appalled at Louis’ lack of tact, and that he would just get rid of Harry over twitter, but he had seen it coming from the moment management introduced El into their lives.

So, Harry ducked on over to Niall’s, his last tweet for the night: “It is what it is- I just see that more clearly now”

*****************************************************************************

When Louis gets home, he’s busy thinking about Eleanor and the amazing night they’d had. They’d scoured the bar scenes, and ended up at this awesome club. They went dancing, had a grand ole time.

He thinks so much about the night and how tired he is, and how grateful he would be for that bed to be under him by now that he doesn’t even think about Harry in the slightest.

When he wakes up, he stretches his arms and is met by cold sheets. He realizes something is wrong, but he can’t seem to remember what it is.

It takes him half the morning to realize what’s going on. He doesn’t even realize he’s completely forgotten that Harry lives there too.

Then it hits him.

 

Where’s Harry?

 

Noticing that Harry’s coat is gone from the front room, he quickly goes around the house, maybe looking for a note or something that would explain where Harry went. Then he thinks, Oh he’s out, he’ll be back. But then... he sees that ALL the coats Harry owned were gone from the closet and found that rather strange. In fact, everything that Harry owns separately from Louis is gone from the apartment. And his key... his key is left in the bowl by the door.... where they usually stick their keys.

 

“He’s gone.” Is the first thing that pops out of his mouth when Niall picks up the phone.

Niall responds with a, “Well you can’t have expected him to just wait around for you.” He sounds like he really didn’t want to be talking to Louis, he had a very tired edge to his voice, an annoyed sound. He doesn’t understand what Niall is saying.

“What are you talking about, Niall? Where is he? Where’s all his stuff?”

“Can’t you see- he moved out. He couldn’t bear the thought. After all- your relationship was just bullshit.” Niall hangs up, venom lingering from his last word.

Louis is in silence for a moment, staring in shock at his phone. Then he presses his eyelids together, allowing liquid to emerge from the corners. He finally realized with a crash on his heart. Harry wasn’t coming back, Harry left him. He’d been so stupid.

He’d tried everything for everything to be perfect- he’d complied with management and dated Eleanor. He hadn’t expected extra feelings to develop for her... he thought he’d been doing a good job of not allowing those feelings to show. But then... this discovery of Harry’s departure showed him what really went on. He realized he’d completely ignored Harry- the one who was his actual love interest, the one he’d been over the moon for, the one he would have died for at one point and time. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d spoken to Harry- told him he loved him- kissed him... even TOUCHED him- not even a hug.

And thats when Louis crashed.

His knees buckled, he eyes flooded with tears, and his mind put him in Harry’s shoes. Thats when Louis took a spiral down- crying because of the love he’d taken for granted- he’d pushed aside. Completely ignored.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Weeks later is their first interview since their tour got over- they’d had a few weeks break- and it would be the first time Harry and Louis would see each other since the night Louis’d completely blown off their first night home by going out with Eleanor.

They all meet up backstage- Harry acting as if nothing’s happened- that Larry never got together and they never had a relationship. It was back to the x factor days. Louis couldn’t stand it. He was burning on the inside. Almost tearing up on the outside. Harry was holding together more than he wanted- he felt like breaking… but they all put on a happy face and headed to the interview. Harry believing that he could keep this façade up for the rest of his life. Louis thinking he’d lost the best thing he’d ever had.

The End.


End file.
